Mi nueva realidad
by Mademoiselle Anarchie
Summary: Ella, México, María Isabel Hernández García se encontraba en una situación muy…complicada ¿Como fue que acabo en ese lugar? ¿En aquella oscura dimensión donde el caos gobierna? ¡Parecía un matadero! Y para su suerte ella era su nueva presa. ¿Podrá sobrevivir? "Tal vez el universo paralelo sea la escena perfecta" [¡Aparición especial de 2p!]


**Disclaimer: **Es un fanfic de fan para fans. Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. En otras palabras a Himaruya.

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje fuerte. Violencia. Y mención de hamburguesas muy grasosas.

-Quiero pedir perdón a cualquier persona que se vaya a sentir el ofendida ante mi redacción o la manera en la que e interpretado el carácter de los personajes en esta historia, este fic se no se hace con intenciones de lucro. Al contrario, es para pasar el rato y brindarles entretenimiento. Cualquier parecido a la relidad es mera coincidencia. Gracia por su atención.

**N/A:**

¡Este fic se lo quiero dedicar a mi querida amiga Lady Raven Baskerville! (Siempre se me olvida tu nombre en fanfiction xD) Bien pues, nunca había visto un fic donde incluyeran a México y a los 2p en un a historia así que pues quise hacer uno por mi cuenta. (?) Como siempre, no tengo parejas definidas. Nunca las tengo. Por eso las dejo a elección del publico -Tomen en cuenta que también saldrán los 2p- . Si les gusta la historia, por favor, ¡Les suplico! dejen un review. Ya que de eso dependerá el continuarle o no. Bien sin mas, disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Podía ver desde la pequeña ventana que su ático poseía como las gotas de agua golpeaban si compasión alguna el jardín el cual ahora -gracias a las constantes lluvias- se había arruinado, la mayoría de sus plantas se veían decaídas gracias al exceso de agua. ¡Pero al menos había podido salvar a sus hermosas dalias y margaritas! Solo rogaba a dios que al menos un poco de sus sembrados siguiera vivo, aunque después de cinco días continuos de lluvia empezaba a dudar.

Era increíble ver con cuanta intensidad la lluvia golpeaba todo a su alrededor, pareciese como si el mismo cielo estuviera enojado, desquitándose con su pobre e inocente jardín. ¡Hasta truenos había! Resonaban por todo el lugar como si un estallido de bomba fuer

Lo que más le preocupaba de eso era su gente, ¿Cómo la estarían pasando aquellos de bajos recursos? ¿Qué le pasaría a los granjeros de viven de sus cosechas? ¿Y los que no tienen techo? ¿Estarán bien? ¿No tendrán frió o hambre?

Seguramente si, la estarían pasando mal.

Suspiro. Realmente deseaba hacer más, pero en esos casos era muy…impotente. Era una nación, no ningún dios de la naturaleza o algo así; no podía hacer nada por que la situación climática del país mejorara.

Solo podía quedarse ahí, a observar como todo su mundo se derrumbaba frente sus ojos. Solo quedaba esperar.

_Esperar._

¿Esperar que? Para ser sinceros no estaba completamente segura de que tenía que esperar; ¿Un mejor clima? ¿Un aumento de sueldo? ¿Qué Peña renuncie a la presidencia? Concretamente no lo sabía.

Ella, México, María Isabel Hernández García se encontraba en una situación muy…_confusa._

Era uno de esos momentos en tu vida en el que te pones a meditar sobre tu vida, el rumbo que esta toma y tomo en el pasado. En el que te pones a pensar en qué pasaría si hubieras tomado _ciertas_ decisiones en _ciertas_ situaciones pasadas que se presentaron en algún punto de tu vida, ¿Qué tan drástico seria el cambio que tomarían en tu vida cotidiana? ¿Sería para bien o para mal?

Soltó un bufido de exasperación, realmente no lo sabía y no la sabría jamás.

De alguna manera la frustraba el no saber, la ahogaba lentamente hasta llegar al punto que su propia curiosidad la llevaba a hacer cosas realmente carentes del sentido común.

Pero no importaba, aun después de todo el "hubiera" no existe, ¿Verdad?

No podía hacer nada por cambiar su historia, y si lo hubiera no lo haría. Suficiente había aprendido de esas películas de _"Volver al futuro"_

Paso su antebrazo por su frente, limpiándose el sudor que merodeaba por su mejor que aclarar la mente que con un poco de trabajo duro. Aunque, nunca imagino que el limpiar su ático le tomaría mucho esfuerzo.¿Hace cuánto que no limpiaba? ¿Dos…tres…siglos? Ciertamente no tenía idea, pero a juzgar por su estado deplorable no dudaba que fue hace siglos su última limpieza.

Pasó una mano sobre sus cabellos castaños amarrándolos en una perfecta coleta. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo le tomaría limpiar todo _eso_. Llevaba alrededor de tres horas tratando de limpiarlo y aún seguía viéndose igual de sucio que antes. Sin duda terminar de limpiar su ático sería una de sus más grandes hazañas como nación y persona.

Dejo la escoba de lado, recargada junto a la pared y se dirigió hacia una pequeña mesa de noche hecha de caoba pura donde resguardaban varias cajas que contenían lo que parecían ser cartas y mapas antiguos. Bajo las cajas y las abrió con la mayor precaución posible de no dañar su contenido, no antes sin toser repetidamente gracias al polvo que esta poseía.

La mayoría eran papeles, pero también había cosas valiosas. Entre ellas un florete de un metal precioso el cual su punta estaba rota…Seguramente era de los que usaban cuando era una colonia española y practicaba esgrima con España. Contadas eran las veces las que le pudo ganar a su tutor.

También encontró varias cosas las cuales España –En algún tiempo remoto, cuando era su colonia- le traía desde Europa. Había un pequeño barco hecho de madera, una réplica exacta del Santísima Trinidad. Una sonrisa se se dibujó en sus labios carmín.

¡Había tantas cosas interesantes en esas cajas! ¡Incluso encontró las cartas de sus hermanos latinos las cuales se enviaban para comunicarse entre sí cuando eran pequeñas colonias!

Pero…Al final de la caja, casi sepultado por todos aquellos gratos recuerdos, se encontraba el uniforme militar que uso en su independencia. Estaba roto y manchado de misteriosos líquidos los cuales no se molestó en saber de qué eran.

Su sonrisa desapareció enseguida. Guardo las cosas en su lugar y sello las cajas, no sin antes etiquetarlas con marcador negro como "Nueva España", ya vería que haría con ellas. Probablemente las donaría al museo nacional de historia, así como varias cosas en ese ático.

Siguió con su trabajo, le faltaba mucho ya que no llevaba ni la mitad limpia. ¿Pero cómo era eso posible si su ático era enorme? ¡Inclusive podría ser más grande que su sala principal!

Movía mas muebles y se encontraba cada vez más cajas llenas de recuerdos tanto gratos como perturbadores que ella misma en un pasado había amontonado en ese lugar. Parecía que cada vez que creía limpiar solo lograba ensuciar más.

El único ruido que se escuchaba en toda la casa era el de la lluvia golpeando su ventana y su agitada respiración debido al duro trabajo. En cierto punto, la mezcla de ambos sonidos llegaba a ser tranquilizadores para la mexicana de piel trigueña puesto a que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar los constantes ruidos y escándalos que los trabajadores de su casona hacían diariamente. De alguna manera siempre la hacían sentir llena, que la completaban, la simple compañía de su gente la hacían sentir que no estaba sola. Pero a veces necesitaba tiempo para sí sola. Como nación. Como persona. De ahí la razón por qué les dio la semana libre a sus empleados.

Se había quedado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta que su teléfono lleva tiempo vibrando, lo tomo si más y contesto.

— ¿Bueno?—Respondió.

— ¡Hey dude! ¡Soy yo! ¡El hero!—Dijo un energético Estados Unidos, para luego estallar en carcajadas.

—Alfred….Mi oído…. —Contesto un México irritado, sobándose su pobre oreja. — Como sea, ¿A qué se debe la llamada gringo? Estoy ocupada.

— ¿Cómo que a que se debe? ¡Hoy es juta de norteamericanos! —Grito emocionado. — ¡Matthew y yo nos quedaremos una semana en tu casa! ¿Enserio lo olvidaste?

—Uh…No…—rió nerviosa. — ¿Ya vienen en camino?

—No, Matthew acaba de llegar a mi casa…—Se escuchó un muy apenas audible "Hola" por parte del canadiense— Pero estaremos en México en unas diez horas. El clima esta horrible, and we have to wait. So dude, ¿Podrás recogernos en el aeropuerto?

— ¡Oh sí, claro! No se preocupen chicos, aquí los esperare. —Suspiro cansada. Al parecer no tendría el día libre. No podía huir de sus deberes como nación, aun por mas que lo deseara.

—Thanks Mary, eres la mejor—Estaba a punto de colgar cuando…— ¡Oh, yes! Por cierto Matthew te saluda. —La mexicana rió un poco. — ¡See ya Mex!

—Adiós Alfredo. —Y colgó. Guardo su celular en el bolsillo trasero de su short de mezclilla y siguió con su trabajo.

Tenia el tiempo suficiente como para acabar con todo su atico, a si que siguio con el mismo ritmo de trabajo. Sin prisas. Ya después se arreglaría y ordenaría un poco la casa para sus vecinos del norte. Saco unas cuantas cajas más, dejándolas en el pasillo. Ya casi todo su pasillo estaba lleno a más no poder de cajas. Regreso a su ático a continuar con la limpieza. Miro a habitación, se veía más limpia y espaciosa ahora que había sacado unas cuantas –muchas- cajas. En verdad que se veía muy grande su ático. La mayoría de las cosas se encontraban esparcidas alrededor de la habitación, dejando libre el centro…A excepción de un gigantesco espejo –el cual no pudo mover debido a su peso- cubierto con una manta vieja la cual probablemente antes era blanca.

María se acercó al espejo y quito la sabana de un brusco movimiento, causando que una nueva capa de polvo saltara al exterior. Movió sus pequeñas manos de arriba abajo tratando de esparcir el polvo que amenazaba entrar a sus fosas nasales.

Unas vez que el polvo se esparció pudo ver con claridad el espejo. Era más grande de lo que creía. Fácil era el doble de la estatura de la mexicana –La cual media uno cincuenta y seis- Su base estaba hecha de jade y tenía pequeños adornos alrededor hechos con la misma piedra. Tenía pequeñas incrustaciones de lo que parecía ser oro. En la punta del espejo, sujetado por los espirales hechos de jade, justo en el medio había una piedra preciosa la cual no supo identificarla. Pero brillaba como una estrella. Había palabras escritas en el vidrio, las cuales no supo descifrar pero se le hacían conocidas….Le eran muy familiares.

Les recordaban a sus antepasados, de alguna manera.

El espejo en sí, tenía una decoración muy al estilo barroco. Pero…Había algo en él. Algo que no lo hacía normal a los otros espejos, talvez sea por su extravagante diseño y material.

Estaba muy sucio, así que tomo un trapo dispuesta a limpiarlo. Paso la tela por las letras y de la nada las letras en el espejo soltaron un destello. Asustada, retrocedió y se tapó la boca con ambas manos amortiguando su grito de sorpresa.

Las letras en el espejo se empezaron a mover, formando nuevas palabras…Pero ahora en español.

Parpadeo repetidamente, creyendo que estaba en un sueño. Se pellizco para asegurarse, pero el dolor le decía que no estaba alucinándolo.

María trago en seco. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Acaso será….Magia? ¿O será el cansancio y la deshidratación lo que la hizo tener aquella alucinación?

No se le ocurría una razón coherente…

Pero sabía a quién si se le podría ocurriría.

De su short de mezclilla saco su celular y busco entre sus contactos a quien podría responder sus preguntas. Marco y espero unos momentos.

— ¿H-hello?...—Dijo una voz ronca al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Inglaterra?—Pregunto María.

— ¿México? —Pregunto extrañado. — ¿Sabes qué hora es aquí? —Probablemente se encontraba demasiado somnoliento como para enojarse con ella.

—Sí, si…Sé que debe ser noche por halla en Europa. —Bajo la mirada apenada, ¿Pero qué tal si era una pista a donde habían ido a parar sus ancestros? Según Antonio no había muerto, simplemente desaparecieron de la nada. — Pero esto es importante.

— ¿Qué tan importante debe ser como para despertarme a estas horas de la noche? —Contesto un poco molesto.

—Encontré un espejo. Pero no solo es un espejo….es raro. —Medito sus palabras y susurro: — Creo que es mágico.

— ¡¿What?! —Parecía sorprendido. — ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque cuando lo halle había cosas escritas en el en un idioma muy antiguo, supongo que de mis antepasados o algo así…Pero luego una luz y luego ¡Cambio al español! —Lo decía tan rápido que el británico muy apenas entendía.

—Tal vez lo leíste mal la primera vez, bloody hell. —Soltó un bufido de exasperación. — Ni siquiera puedo pensar bien a estas horas. —Se excusó. La mexicana podía apostar que en esos momentos Inglaterra se estaba masajeado la sien desesperadamente.

— ¡Vamos Arthur! ¡Despabila! —Saber lo que era un espejo era de suma importancia ya que implicaba algo más de su pasado.

—Okay, okay…—Bufo enojado. — ¿Qué es lo que dice exactamente?

—Uh…—Miro hacia el espejo. — Si, si…

Ahí estaba ella. Delante de sí misma, de su peor y mejor aliado. Sus ojos miel destellaban cierta chispa que ella misma no pudo descifrar, ¿Sera por la emoción? No lo sabría decir. Su cabello castaño estaba amarrado, dejando a la vista sus hombros desnudos. Tenía puesta una blusa estilo huipil de color blanco con un hermoso estampado de flores y un short de mezclilla que hacia juego con la blusa, en cuanto zapatos unas cómodas botas negras estilo militar. El atuendo era simple pero muy cómodo. Pero, eso era lo que menos importaba en esos momentos. Miro a las letras flotando arriba de su reflejo…En cierto punto llegaban a ser hipnóticas.

— ¿Mexico? ¿Mary?—La voz de Arthur la volvió al mundo. — ¿Sigues ahí?

—P-perdón…. —Sacudió la cabeza. — Me distraje un poco.

—Yeah…Lo note. —Soltó un bostezo. — Well, ¿Y qué dice?

María paso su mano por el espejo, tocando con cautela el objeto.

—En la oscuridad y desesperación la maldad asecha, tal vez el universo paralelo sea la escena perfecta…—Se acercó más al espejo para leer una oración la cual estaba en otra lengua. — _chaos regnum comes and comes ad comedet su purus anima_ —Dijo, con un poco de dificultad. — ¿Sabes qué significa? Creo que están en...—Paro de golpe debido a que el suelo empezó a temblar bruscamente enseguida de esto cayó al suelo soltando un pequeño grito antes del impacto. Su celular s ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Un temblor? ¿En esos días? ¿En ese justo momento? No tenía sentido…Entonces miro al espejo…Había un vórtice en el espejo. Un enorme vértice difícil de ignorar. — Mierda…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué paso?!— Pregunto Arthur del otro lado de la línea asustado. — ¡Mary! ¿Estás bien?

— ¡H-hay un oyó en el espejo! ¡¿A-Arthur que es esto?! —Decía tratando inútilmente de pararse y cayendo en el intento. De la nada, el vórtice en el espejo a succionar todas las cosas a su alrededor, como si fuera una aspiradora. Varias cosas se cayeron de su lugar, y volaban hasta el espejo. Alguna hasta llegaba a golpear a la pobre mexicana que yacía en el piso. — ¡Arthur! ¡M-me está comiendo!—Grito desesperada la mexicana, ya que el espejo la estaba succionando también a ella. Se aferró como pudo al suelo encajando sus uñar en la duela de madera, pero ya más de medio cuerpo estaba adentro del vórtice. Era inútil todo lo que hiciera, sabría que ese vórtice se la devoraría.

— ¡María, María! ¡Hold on Mexico! ¡Iré a rescatarte! —Arthur salió disparado de su casa para tomar un taxi que lo llevara al aeropuerto. No se perdonaría a si mismo si a María le pasaba algo. — ¿Mary? ¿Sigues ahí? —Preguntaba asustado, temiendo lo peor.

— ¡A-Ayuda!—Grito una última vez la mexicana antes de ser tragada completamente por el vórtice.

—….¿México?—Pregunto una vez más el británico, al borde de la histeria. Su teléfono marcaba "_Celular fuera de línea_"

Apretó los puños.

Se había ido.

* * *

¡Y ese es el final de la primera parte! Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Donde habrá mandado ese espejo a María? ¿Sobrevivirá? ¿Las plantas se salvaran? ¿Que hará Arthur al llegar? ¿Y los demás norteamericanos? ¡Descubran lo en el siguiente episodio! ¡No olviden dejar review si les a gustado!


End file.
